En tus brazos
by Painalli
Summary: Momo era la única persona a la que podía recurrir en tal momento de vulnerabilidad, sabiendo que no necesitaba una larga explicación para que ella pudiera entenderlo. Era ella, después de todo


**Disclaimer:**

Momo era la única persona a la que podía recurrir en tal momento de vulnerabilidad, sabiendo que no necesitaba una larga explicación para que ella pudiera entenderlo. Era _ella_, después de todo.

**Advertencia:** Contenido sexual leve.

Habían evitado encender cualquier luz de la casa, como si no quedara nadie en el hogar cuando la luz del sol se fue alejando hasta perderse en el horizonte. De esa forma, quedaron a oscuras sin tener que levantarse a apagar el interruptor, pues sabían que cualquier movimiento brusco podría romper la burbuja en la que se habían visto envueltos unos minutos atrás, cuando Shouto pronunció las palabras.

Esas palabras.

El silencio era su cómplice, la oscuridad su aliada. Lo único que tenían entre manos era a ellos mismos, semi abrazados en el sofá del salón.

«Espera»

Todoroki Shouto había llegado a casa de Yaoyorozu Momo con las razones adecuadas —tarea— a una hora poco habitual. No faltaba mucho para que la tarde cayera, pero aún así, ella lo recibió con gusto. Y dentro de lo que cabe, no había nada que reprochar de su conducta, educada e impecable, como siempre.

Pero Momo se dio cuenta que en algún momento del estudio, la conversación había muerto. Había levantado la mirada de sus notas, hacia los ojos bicolor de su compañero, y fue consciente de que algo le preocupaba.

— ¿Todoroki-san? ¿Está todo en orden? —Le preguntó, preocupada. Quizás el muchacho tuviese algún problema familiar o estuviese más nervioso por los exámenes de lo que estaba admitiendo. Y tampoco reaccionó bien cuando la pelinegra tocó su brazo con la mano.— Lo lamento… Puedo ir por un poco de agua, si-

— Espera.

Fue una palabra, pero para Momo, era suficiente. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, sin demasiadas explicaciones. Porque el problema de Shouto no era algo que pudiera explicar con su habitual estoicismo. No con ella.

Yaoyorozu; Momo, en sus momentos más íntimos, lo cuidaba con suaves caricias, al principio con la misma atención que le daría una enfermera piadosa… Y después, como algo totalmente diferente.

No volvieron a decir nada a partir de ahí. En verdad necesitaban el silencio; Momo concentrada en el cuerpo de Shouto conforme la luz natural desaparecía y los dejaba verdaderamente solos. Ella cargaba la mitad del cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo, rodeándolo en la medida de lo posible con un brazo y deslizando el otro por su torso. Rozaba la parte rojiza de su cabello con la nariz y los labios, dejando suaves besos a lo largo de su frente y descendiendo por las mejillas.

Shouto intentaba quedarse quieto, abrigado en Yaoyorozu, pero por momentos era imposible. Sus besos, sus caricias, y la innombrable acción de su mano bajo sus pantalones… Era una sensación inexplicable. Lo contrario a lo que podía sentir cualquier otro día, uno más salvaje y hambriento, Shouto sólo quería quedarse entre sus brazos y sentirse cobijado, y aunque no había tenido el valor de decirlo en voz alta, ella había tomado la iniciativa de ayudarlo.

— M-Momo… —Susurró cuando sus caderas temblaron con algo relativo a un choque eléctrico, llamando la atención de la pelinegra. Ella lo miró confundida al principio, pero después de entender lo que ocurriría, bajó su rostro al ajeno y buscó sus labios. Entonces él se dejó ir, aferrándose a los brazos de Momo y al beso que le estaba guardando cualquier sonido agresivo.

Incluso cuando pasó el momento y todo el cuerpo de Shouto se derritió, relajado, Momo decidió no soltarlo. Era ella, ahora, quien temblaba de anticipación. Sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos vidriosos le confesaban al muchacho la clase de pena que, irónicamente, estaba sintiendo su compañera.

— ¿Te sientes avergonzada? —Le preguntó en voz baja, reponiéndose con cuidado. Había estado seguro de ser él quien se muriera de la vergüenza, llegando a su casa y dándole tremenda sorpresa. Pero ella no parecía tener motivos para reprocharle algo.— ¿Esto te-

— ¡N-No es eso! —Momo se apresuró a aclarar, agitando las manos en negativa. A cada momento, su rostro parecía más afligido.— N-No es nada malo… lo que hice. Lo que te hice. Es que… Yo…

Bien, ahora Todoroki estaba confundido. Si ella estaba bien con lo que habían hecho, no entendía qué otra cosa podía tenerla tan a la expectativa, salvo…

— Momo. —La llamó de nuevo, descubriendo que usar su nombre de pila también la hacía temblar con violencia. Todoroki sujetó su rostro entre las manos y la besó profundamente, no con la dulzura de un saludo sino como una declaración de territorio. Sólo se apartó cuando sintió que ella se derretía en el beso.— Dímelo…

— Me gustas mucho, Shouto. —Susurró ella, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él sonrió suavemente.

— Yo te amo. —Le confesó él a su vez, tranquilo, sin miedo o vergüenza, haciendo que ella hiciera un gracioso sonido ahogado mientras se escondía en su pecho.


End file.
